


I'm Glad You're Okay

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3AFinale, Drowning (ish), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Stiles took a bit longer to leave the icewater.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxylevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxylevan/gifts).



> A person requested this, so here it is!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Scott and Allison shot out of the water, feeling the icy cold on their skin.

“I know where the Nematon is!” they shouted, only a couple seconds apart.

They got out of the tubs, and stared at Isaac, Lydia, and Deaton, who were looking behind them.

“Where’s Stiles?” Lydia whispered, horror in her tone.

Scott spun around to see his sister, still drowned, in the water.

Isaac was quizzing Allison on where the Nematon was, Deaton was his version of panicked, moving around the room. Lydia had a hand on Scott’s shoulder and appeared to be shaking him.   
“Scott, snap out of it!”

Suddenly, she was slightly drenched.

Stiles was jumping out of her tub, spinning around to face them.

“Where Scott got bitten.”   
She spoke to Deaton, but Isaac was already shoving towels at them, dragging Allison outside, saying that he’d meet them there.

Next, Scott pulled Stiles into a hug.

“Scotty,” she squeaked, “can’t breathe.”

He quickly took a couple steps back as Lydia moved forward, with a towel. She wrapped it around her friend’s shoulders as Stiles asked what happened.

Deaton shined a light in her eyes, and checked her temperature.

“No immediate effects, you should be fine, other than the darkness in your soul, and you two need to hurry up and meet Isaac and Allison.” Deaton said, ushering the two of them out. Lydia started emptying out the tubs.

Scott pulled Stiles into his arms for another hug, and she wrangled her arms to return it, snuggling into his werewolf furnace warmth.

“Glad you’re okay, sis.” He whispered, and she smiled.

“You too, bro.”   
They pulled apart and planned their next move.

edn

 


End file.
